The Only Exception
by RainbowSolitaire
Summary: The Big Time Rush guys finally see a girl for each of them. Too bad the girls of Acoustic Madness are a bit reluctant to date guys in a band. But luckily, they're thinking that the guys could be an exception. The only exception.
1. Character Summaries

**Hey, everyone! This fic was inspired by the song, "The Only Exception" by Paramore, one of my favorite songs EVER. These are the character summaries!**

**Justine Rhodes**

Who She Is - The lead singer of Acoustic Madness.

Background - Justine is from a family that's extremely wealthy on both sides. After her parents' divorce, she moved to California with her mom, but only because custody was granted to her. In fact, Justine doesn't really like her mother; she'd rather be with her dad. She was trained in the art of classical music, and from that she is able to play the piano, violin, cello, and flute. But from the few weeks in the summer that she'd spent with her dad, she learned to play the guitar, and she immediately fell in love with it. Despite her immensely amazing voice, she's never had voice lessons; her voice sounds so trained because she always sings.

Style - Justine is known to obsess over hair, because it's something that sets her apart from everyone else. Most people think that she dyes her hair, but she doesn't. Her hair has always been the orange-brown shade that it is, and she'll never change it. Her style is something that reflects who she is; loud and outgoing. She always wears skinny jeans with different patterns and colors on them. She's a big fan of graphic tees and v-necks. All of her friends always come to her for help with makeup, because Justine knows what she's doing. She doesn't put much on, she just loves eye makeup, and she loves to experiment with different colors.

Age - 16

Nicknames - Just, Rhodes, J.R.

What She Hates - Bullies, hypocrites, liars, airheads, modern rap music, Pepsi, banjos, and pens that run out of ink.

What She Likes - Mountain Dew, Dragonfruit Vitamin Water, Sharpies, color, old rap music, iPods, and Spiderman.

Looks Like - Hayley Williams from Paramore. **(Link to the picture is on my profile page!)**

**Camelot Trainor**

Who She Is - Other lead vocalist, lead guitarist of Acoustic Madness.

Background - Unlike Justine, Camelot was raised as an inner city kid, and only moved out to California when her parents made a killing in the stock market. She taught herself how to play guitar, drums, and keyboard. She met Justine while taking a songwriting class for highschoolers at UCLA. They were the founding members of Acoustic Madness; later recruiting the others from auditions.

Style - Camelot's signature trademark are the blonde streaks in her dark brown hair. She loves wearing vests over fitted art tees and v-necks.

Age - 16

Nicknames - Cam, Cammie, Camster

What She Hates - Bragging, mainstream stuff, racists, Lil Wayne, heavy books, and cold weather.

What She Likes - Cotton candy, nail polish, sleep, intelligence and SweetTarts.

Looks Like - Cassadee Pope from Hey Monday. **(Link to the picture is on my profile page!)**

**Delaney Jameson**

Who She Is - Rhythm guitarist and backing vocalist of Acoustic Madness.

Background - Delaney planned to be a musician from birth. She's been playing the guitar since she was nine, and she can also play the keyboard. Her mother wanted her to become an artist, but her father wanted her to become a musician like him. Even though she never did follow through with her mother's wishes, Delaney still loves to draw, and she can draw incredibly detailed portraits of people that she doesn't even know.

Style - Delaney's style can be very rocker at times, but she does like to dress up. Her favorite things to wear are skinny jeans and simple tank tops.

Age - 16

Nicknames - Della, D.J., Del, Ella, Dellie (By Kendall)

What She Hates - Pollution, conceited people, bugs, and being pressured into something.

What She Likes - Love, jewelry, acoustic versions of songs, waiting, drawing, dimples and blue.

Looks Like - Hayden Panettiere. **(Link to the picture is on my profile page!)**

**Jayden Townsen**

Who She Is - Drummer and backing vocalist of Acoustic Madness.

Background - Jayden's parents were killed in a car accident when she was eleven. She went to live with her aunt and her two cousins in California, where her life really started. Her older cousin, Michael, would always practice in the garage with his band, and that's when she knew what she was going to be. He was the drummer of the band, and he always found Jayden trying to play his drum kit, so he just taught her.

Style - Jayden's addiction is hats, especially fedoras. She usually sports shirts made out of recycled materials, and ripped skinny jeans in different colors.

Age - 16

Nickname - Jay, J.T., Jayd

What She Hates - Hunting, bridges, blood, toe rings, and navel piercings.

What She Likes - Animals, blankets, movies, snowboarding, and triangles.

Looks Like - Lucy Hale. **(Link to the picture is on my profile page!)**

That's going to be it for now! I'll get to posting chapter one up really soon!


	2. Dare Gone Right

**DISCLAIMER -** _I don't own Big Time Rush, and I am not associated with Nick at all. But I do own the keyboard I'm typing on right now, and I am associated with my family that seems to enjoy pestering me..._

**Chapter One**

_The Challenge_

Third Person Perspective

"I dare you. No joke." Logan nudged Kendall's shoulder. "That new girl is going to make a mess out of you." He was referring to the blonde that was sitting on one of the blue lounge chairs, listening to something on her laptop. She had a pair of recording-studio-esque headphones attached to it, and she held one of the earpieces to her ear while she moved and clicked stuff with her other hand.

"I'm surprised you aren't going after her yourself." Kendall rolled his eyes. That was the way it was all the time. They would always fight over a girl, and in the end, none of them would get her.

"Nah, I'm looking at her friend over there." Logan smiled and waved at a girl with blonde-streaked dark brown hair who was sitting next to Guitar Dude, playing a guitar herself.

"Five bucks says that she'll turn him down!" Carlos laughed, jumping over Logan's shoulders. Kendall was starting to get irritated with them; they thought that James was the only one who could get a girl! Well...They _were_ right. James was chatting up a redhead on the other side of the pool. They seemed to be having a really good time. She was laughing, and he was grinning like a loon.

"Fine! I'll take that bet! Ten bucks says that she won't totally ignore me!" Kendall said proudly, getting up from his chair. On his way over to the blonde girl, he rehearsed what he was going to say. _'Just be yourself.'_ He kept repeating over and over in his head. "Hi."

The girl took her headphones and looked up at him. "Hi!"

"Uhm...I'm Kendall Knight." He gave a small, but nervous laugh. "Are you new here?"

"Yeah. I'm from San Diego, but my band and I just moved here to record a few demos." She nodded. "I'm Delaney Jameson. Della is fine."

"Oh, that's pretty cool...uhm...Della." His cheeks were flaming red. "You're here to record some demos? Same with my band!"

"You're from that boyband everyone's been talking about, right? Big Time...Rush?" She laughed sheepishly.

"Yep! And I bet that you're from that really cool band that...I...er...that I haven't heard about yet, but I will soon!"

Della giggled. "Acoustic Madness. We're going in for a demo with Rocque Records. I guess his boss wants an all-girl band or something." She rolled her eyes. "Gustavo's pretty tough, but I think it's funny the way he freaks out for every little detail."

"Me too!" Kendall's eyebrows went up. He leaned over her shoulder to see what she was working on. It looked like some music-producing program. "What's that you're doing?"

"Just some original stuff." She shrugged. "Nothing special."

"Can I listen...?" He reached for the headphones. "I'm sure it's great."

"Yeah, I guess. I just finished the main stuff, so it should sound okay." She handed him the headphones and clicked play.

_I tried to talk, but you wouldn't listen_

_The silence pulled us into submission_

_And I can't take it any longer_

_Is it right for me to love you _

_Any more. _

_I just wanted to restart what was happening_

_The mood we were in was just not enlightening_

_I can't take it anymore_

_I want to forget all of this_

_But I can't shake the fact_

_It's you I'm gonna miss._

_I need to keep a straight face_

_But learn how to cry with grace_

_Because it's not working out for me_

_I can't cry because of my frustration_

_It only makes it worse_

_I just wanted to restart what was happening_

_The mood we were in was just not enlightening_

_I can't take it anymore_

_I want to forget all of this_

_But I can't shake the fact_

_It's you I'm gonna miss._

_I can't take it anymore_

_I'm finally walking out the door_

_And for the first time_

_My heart's not breaking_

_For the first time_

_I didn't want to restart a single thing_

_I was okay with what was happening_

_And I'm never going to miss you_

_Yeah,_

_Because you held me down_

_When I wanted to fly_

_I took the risk and let you go_

_And now I'm soaring, _

_I'm soaring, oh_

"It still needs a load more of work, though. Some of the acoustics need to be improved, and Justine needs to lay down some violin, but it's almost there." Della nodded, shutting her laptop.

"Are you kidding? It's fantastic!" Kendall put the headphones down. "You should give it to Gustavo, seriously. He'll love it."

"Kendall, Gustavo doesn't love anything." She rolled her eyes playfully.

"For real. He might not like it at first, but then Kelly will get to him..." He chuckled, making his dimple show.

"OHMYGOD!" Della yelled. "You have a dimple!" She poked it with her index finger, and both she and Kendall laughed.

"Yeah, I guess I do." Kendall shrugged. "I've also got amazing eyebrow control." He winked and moved his eyebrows every which way that he could.

So far, this was going along great. He had finally hit it off with a girl that was talented, beautiful, and really nice. Not only could this be a new relationship for him in the works, it would also mean that the guys owed him fifteen bucks. Oh, how he loved a dare gone right.

**Okay! That's chapter one! Please tell me what you think, because my fanfiction writing has been really sucky lately! Oh, and BTW, I wrote the song up top. The title of it is "Anymore." My inspirations for it were The Only Exception by Paramore, Gravity by Sara Bareilles**, **and For the First Time from that Nick movie that came out a while back, 'Spectacular!' :)  
**


	3. Girl Talk

**DISCLAIMER** - _I do not own Big Time Rush, nor am I affiliated with them in any way. Sorry to disappoint those wanting to sue my ass._

**Chapter Two**

Justine's Perspective

"What kind of conditioner do you think James uses?" I said dreamily, twirling my hair around my finger. "Because his hair is so nice."

"I wonder how long Kendall works out for a day...because his arms look really strong..." Della added, staring off into space.

"Logan's IQ is 152." Cam smiled defiantly, looking up from the book that she was reading. "That's seventeen whole points above genius."

"Well, Carlos still looks totally hot with that hockey helmet on." Jayden grinned.

This was going great so far. Our demo was going out super-smooth, we lived in an amazing luxury apartment, and we had found four extremely hot guys to go out with. Although, Della had mentioned something about them all being in a band. Boys in a band...you knew how that turned out. Always leaving you around for some other girl. Always forgetting that you existed. Leaving you because 'they needed to work'. Blah, blah, blah.

James seemed really nice; he was really funny, too. I saw Kendall talking to Della, and I could tell that they both really liked each other, just by the way that they were looking at each other. Cam found Logan interesting, which is really weird...since she never finds anyone interesting. Finally, Jayden had found a guy that she could talk to. She's never really had a boyfriend before.

"Kendall's eyes are so pretty..." Della had been going on and on about Kendall for the past 20 minutes; since we got back into our apartment from the pool. "They're green, you know..."

"Dells, just go and talk to him again!" Cam groaned, turning over onto her back, holding her book in front of her face. "Seriously."

"GAH!" She pounced onto Cam. "I can't do that! What the hell am I supposed to say to him!?"

"Just tell him that you wanted to meet the rest of his band...?" Cam raised one of her eyebrows.

"GENIUS, CAMSTER!" Della yelled, sprinting out the door.

"Apartment 2J, Ella!" I hollered after her, making sure that she heard me.

"RIGHT!"

* * *

"NO WAY. _NO WAY._" Cam stood up and dropped her book on the carpet. Her phone was clutched in her hand, and she was staring at it. "There's a lecture on quantum chemistry going on in the banquet hall! And it's _free!_"

"Let me guess...Logan told you?" Jayden laughed, rolling her eyes.

"Damn straight! I have to get to the guys' apartment!" She ran out the door faster than Ella had. And she took the _stairs._ Honestly, that girl's love for stuff like physics and math will never die out.

"Guess it's just me and you, Jay." I chuckled. "Wait...Jay? Jay?" I looked around for her, but she was nowhere in sight.

There was a sticky note stuck to the door in Jayden's handwriting. Great. She had gone to play indoor hockey at the park's rink with Carlos. Now it was just me. Oh, just fantastic.

I heard someone knock at the door, and I looked through the peephole. My stomach did a bunch of backflips. It was James. "Fair lady, do thou wish to open thy door for me?"

I laughed and opened the door for him. "What brings you here?"

"Well, Kendall's writing some songs with Della..." He paused and thought. "Logan's off with Camelot at some nerd thing downstairs, and Carlos went to play hockey with Jayden. So, I guess that leaves you and me to do something." He shrugged.

"We could...watch movies?"

"Nah. No popcorn." James shook his head.

"Yeah...you're right." I looked around, trying to think of something else.

"We could organize my hair product drawer!"

"No." I shook my head, laughing. "No."

"You're right...I do that twice a day anyway."

"SHOPPING!" I screamed, jumping up.

"I need a new jacket! That's genius!" He high-fived me.

I ran to my room to get my jacket and my purse, and I raced James out the door.


	4. The Duet

**DISCLAIMER -** _Like I've said before, I don't own Big Time Rush. It would be pretty kick-ass if I did...but never mind that._

**Chapter 3**

_The Duet_

Third Person Perspective

"Ella has an amazing smile...Have I ever told you that?" Kendall floated in the pool on an inflatable lounge chair, staring dreamily up at the sky. "Her eyes are really beautiful, too. Seriously. Seriously beautiful. Yeah..I like that one..." He gave a small laugh, then continued to stare up at the sky. He was high on life...He hadn't even been sarcastic in days!

"Whatever you say, man. But Justine's mine." James was reading some hair care magazine, sitting on one of the lounge chairs. "I'm gonna ask her out today."

Kendall shot up so fast that he fell over. "That's what I need to do!" He resurfaced quickly, and climbed out, grabbing a towel from the rack. "I need to ask Ella out!"

"Just make sure that you don't freak her out..." James replied nonchalantly, looking extremely interested in the article on holding mousse that he was reading. He wasn't nervous at all; he was the smooth ladies man, the one that always got the girl. Kendall could be as smooth as James if he wanted to be, he was just scared as hell of rejection. "Don't go too fast."

"Are you sure? Because you give me crap advice." Kendall was starting to pace around the pool, thinking of ways that he could get this to work out.

"Positive. Chicks don't dig the whole, 'wow, I'm totally in love with you, if I don't date you, I'll die' stuff." James rolled his eyes and laughed nervously. He was starting to feel that way when he was with Justine, but not the whole 'die' thing. He loved to be around her, mostly because she didn't make fun of him for freaking out about his hair all the time. Lots of people got tired of it quickly; James had cemented it into his mind that they were jealous.

"You just used the words 'chick' and 'dig' in the same sentence. I don't know whether to believe you or give you a disco ball for your next birthday." Kendall rolled his eyes. "Maybe I'll just buy her some flowers..."

"What if she's allergic to flowers?" James suggested.

"Chocolate?"

"What if she hates it? And, she could be allergic to that, too."

"Casually fit it in?"

"She'll think it's passive, and that you don't care."

"Climb up to her balcony, and-"

"NO." James put his magazine down and stood up. _"NO."_ He slapped the back of Kendall's head. "I may not know much about anything else, but I'm damn sure I know about girls. NO."

"DOGS!" They heard a dreaded voice yell from the lobby. "Where are you?!"

"RUN!" Logan screamed, running into a tent. Gustavo grabbed him by the collar. "Don't eat me!" Logan squeaked, shutting his eyes.

"Studio! Now!" He pushed all of them out the doors.

* * *

"There they are now!" Kelly said once she saw the limo pull up in front of the building.

"How's my hair?" All four of the girls asked. "Good." They all nodded, looking each other over. They had no idea why there were here, let alone that the guys were coming.

"Uhm...hi, Ella..." Kendall said awkwardly, clasping his hands behind his back. He didn't like the way that he got nervous around her; it made it super-uncomfortable to talk.

"Hi, Kendall." She used the same tone and looked up at him. He was a seemed quite a bit taller than her; her head would fit perfectly right under his chin, and if he bent down, sh could rest his forehead on his.

"You're all probably wondering why you're here." Gustavo walked around the room. They all felt a lecture coming on. "Well, you're two of the best bands. Griffin wants you to collaborate on something."

Everyone's faces flushed.

"So I've decided on a duet for you all to sing."

"We're all singing the same thing?" Camelot raised one of her eyebrows quizzically.

"No questions!" He snapped. "You'll be singing some corny song from that TV show, Happy, or something like that..."

"You mean Glee?" Kendall furrowed his brow. James gave him a funny look. "My sister watches it!"

"Yeah, whatever. Griffin's daughter wants you to cover of their version of Endless Love."

Everyone's faces turned a deeper shade of red.

"You're being assigned partners, according to your vocal category." Gustavo handed them all sheet music. "Kendall with Delaney."

"Logan with Camelot."

"Carlos with Jayden."

"And James with Justine."

All of them were pretty sure that this was the first time in their lives that they would actually appreciate something that Gustavo did.

**Hope it's better than that crappy last chapter. And it would be awesome if you listened to the Glee version of Endless Love. Leave a review telling me what you thought, your favorite guy from BTR, and why. :) Mine's Kendall. Because he's just totally awesome. haha  
**


	5. When She Looks Right at Me

**DISCLAIMER –** _I do not own Big Time Rush, nor do I plan to. Seriously. Unless I win the lottery or something, I don't plan to own them._

**Chapter Four**

_When She Looks Right at Me_

Kendall's Perspective

_When I say I love you  
I mean it  
Hope that we'll never be apart  
Dear Delaney, this is from me  
From me to you_

_And I know love sucks  
But I keep taking part  
In this stupid game  
That we play_

_I always hope that you'll feel the same way_  
_But I know it's never gonna happen  
I'm lying to myself  
Because you're gorgeous  
And I'm me  
But that's just how it works  
In this game we play_

_Dear Delaney, hold on tight  
You're amazing  
Hope that we'll be together  
This is with love, from me  
From me to you_

_And I know love sucks  
But I keep taking part  
In this stupid game  
That we play_

_I always hope that you'll feel the same way_  
_But I know it's never gonna happen  
I'm lying to myself  
Because you're gorgeous  
And I'm me  
But that's just how it works  
In this game we play_

_Dear Delaney  
You're amazing  
Dear Delaney  
You're perfect  
In every single way_

_And I know love sucks  
But I keep taking part  
In this stupid game  
That we play_

_This is with love  
From me  
From me to you  
When I say that you're everything  
I mean it_

"Kendall, you need to stop writing about her. Stop." I tried to coach myself along to stop writing songs about Della. This was the fifth one in two hours since we had sung that duet together. One thing you should know about me; I don't believe in love at first sight. When I first looked at her, I thought she was just a really beautiful girl that would totally turn me down. But when we looked at each other; like, really _looked_ at each other, I knew that she was perfect.

"KENDALL! YOUR GIRLFRIEND'S HERE!" Katie screamed, bursting into my room. I quickly tossed my songbook into the corner of the room and put my guitar down.

"_Katie!_" I hissed, covering her mouth. "She's not my girlfriend!"

Della's face was all flushed. "Hi, Kendall."

I smiled at her. My hand was still over Katie's mouth. "Kids; gotta love 'em! Run along!" I pushed my sister out of the room. I swear, she was going to be the end of me one of these days.

"Your mom told me that it was okay for me to come by. I ran into her down at the lobby. She was getting some stuff sorted out." She sat down next to me and laughed. Her eyes wandered over to my guitar. "You write anything good lately?"

I gulped. "No, nothing. Nothing at all. Really." I shook my head vigorously and rubbed my palms on my jeans. I hated it when that happened. I wasn't a very good liar. Actor, yes. But not liar. I couldn't lie straight to someone's face in one of those spur-of-the-moment-type events. It just wasn't my thing.

"Kendall! Katie! I'm home!"

Oh, crap.

I grabbed Della's hand and ran out of my room. "Hi, Mom!"

"Kendall, you know Delaney. I told her that she could come by and...hang. With you and Katie. You know, like the cool kids do." She was all smiles.

I cringed. Hang? HANG!? Seriously, Mom. Seriously. And cool kids? What was up with her generation trying to act like ours? It was _so_ not working out. "Yep." I noticed that I was still holding onto Della's hand. She didn't let go.

"Oh! Delaney, I almost forgot! I have something to show you!" My Mom put her keys down on the counter and rushed over to the bookshelf.

Dear Lord. No. No. No. NO. _NOOO!!!!!!!!!!! NOT THE FAMILY PHOTO ALBUM!!!!! PLEASE, NO!!!!!_

I mean, the pictures were okay, just not the ones of me in the bathtub as a kid. And seriously, it wasn't the pictures that made me want to jump out a window, it was the stories she told about me. How would you feel if your mother told stories about how you ripped your pants in third grade, and had to change in the parking lot? My principal saw that. He never looked at me the same way again.

"I show all of Kendall's friends this! It just wouldn't seem right if I left you out!" Mom patted the spot on the couch next to her, and Della dragged me to sit down with her. She still wasn't letting go of my hand. I liked that.

"Well, this is Kendall's first time potty-training!" She pointed to one of the most embarrassing things you could ever show someone of your son. Especially to Ella. I wouldn't blame her if she ran out screaming. I started hitting my head against the back of the couch.

She put her hand over her mouth and giggled. "Awh, Kendall! That's absolutely adorable!"

"Say wha'?!" I looked at her like she was crazy.

"This is Kendall's first day of Kindergarten!" My Mom pointed to a picture of a little kid with a crazy-crooked smile on his face. And I swear, Della was totally in love with him. Now...if I could just figure out how this little genius did it...wait...that little genius was _me. _

"Kendall, you were the cutest kid." Della grinned at me.

"Yeah, I know." I laughed.

For a moment or two, our eyes connected again. It was like everything in the world had totally stopped. It broke when someone knocked at the door.

"Oh! I'll get it!" Mom got up from the couch, leaving us alone.

"You're still pretty cute now." Ella smiled.

I was still holding her hand.

And she didn't let go.

_Dear Delaney  
When I look into your eyes  
Know that I love you.  
_

**Hope you liked it! The song I wrote is called "Dear Delaney" and it was inspired by Quiet Please, by Heffron Drive; Kendall's other band, and Hello by Lionel Richie, but recently featured on Glee! Love Glee! :) Review!  
**


End file.
